willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Rust-Eze and Dinoco 500
This race is best known for Kayla's fight. It was a pretty devastating moment for Intersections. It began after the Bennett-Blatts argued, causing Kayla to get mad. Because of this fight, crew chief EVE-Ning said that Blair is fired because of Byron arguing with Owen and Rachel. Flip Dover was shocked after this fight. Transcript Intro/Start Ruff: Welcome to the Rust-Eze and Dinoco 500, I'm Ruff Ruffman. And I am with my broadcasting partner Francine Carruthers, and pit road reporter Sell-E. It's so amazing to be a historic day for racing. Francine Carruthers: Well guys, this makes great sense and if they're crashing lots of times, I'd pull out a red flag, then a yellow flag, and then a green flag after the caution. Ruff: Right you are, Francine. But Mark SetGo does that most of the time. Kayla: Blair is my new driver, and she loves me the best! Rachel: (dropping his hands) Really? Kayla: Sorry, Basma. Stock drivers are old so wanna bring in the next generation of new drivers. Basma: Don't worry Kayla I'll join the pit crew. Kayla: Oh yes! Ruff: Racers, the race will begin in 5 minutes. To the pits, quickly! Kayla: Uh oh. We need to hurry. Get in, Blair! (Blair gets in Kayla, as they both rush to the pits) Mark SetGo: Is everyone ready? Crowd: Yes, Mark SetGo! Mark: I can't hear you! Crowd: WE'RE READY, MARK SETGO! Mark: Racers, rev your engines or start the engine of your car if you're ready! (Kayla revs her engine, followed by PS2 starting his car up, and then the rest rev their engines/start the engines of their racecars.) Mark: Racers, on your marks, get set, go! (the racers race off the pits.) Francine: And they're off! Ruff: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING! The Huge One/The Fight Ruff: Uh oh! We have a problem! It's a very big crash taking out an incredible number of cars! At least 20 cars are involved. Francine: But wait! Kayla is in the wreckage. Ruff: Well there's no way the female monster truck and her new driver can make it through the crash. Not it one piece that is! Or is it? Kayla: Maximum Female Power! (her booster pops up) Kayla and Blair: (while Kayla is busting through the smoke) CHARGE!!!!!! (the race at high speed and jump on top of Sega Saturn's car. Mark SetGo waves the yellow flag.) Kayla: We made it through the crash! Ruff: Look at that, Kayla made it through! And boy, is that a spectacular move by Kayla and her new driver Blair or what? And the caution, of course, is out. Kayla: Nice work, Blair. Blair: Thanks. Sega Saturn (as the tow truck tows his car): Don't take me out of the race, you fool! My car can still race! Ruff Ruffman: As the caution is still out, the racers all enter the pits. Besides, nothing could go wrong with that. What could anyway? Kayla (enters the pits): Okay, I need some fuel. Intersection Eve Pit Member: You heard Kayla, get her some fuel! Rachel: STOP RIGHT THERE GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Intersection Eve Pit Crew Member #1: Huh? (Rachel and Byron come in) Byron: You've gotta be kidding me? Blair, get out of that vehicle, now! Kayla: Sorry, Blair is the only driver that is driving me. Byron: Let Blair off now! Kayla: That's it, I am disengaging Blair from the driver's seat, and reinstalling Basma. Rachel: What the (Dolphin Laughing) is wrong with you!? Intersection Eve Pit Crew Member #1: Are you (Boat Horn #6) kidding me? Intersection Eve Pit Crew Member #2: Mother-(SpongeBob's Foghorn Alarm)! Buy some stupid apples, that'd help you! Blair (blocks Basma's view.): No! Don't let them do this. Kayla: If Blair is giving up, then we can't handle my speed. Ruff Ruffman: I don't understand, Kayla is just sitting there. Something's wrong with her new driver. Francine: Wait! I think that's... A FIGHT!? Ruff: Most likely so. Rachel: What? EVE-Ning: Today's the day, Rachel. You're being the new crew chief of Kayla. Rachel: WHAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!? EVE-Ning: Kayla started this race, but she and her new driver Blair need your help to finish it once and for all! Byron: That’s illegal! The police will fire you if that happens! Intersection Eve Pit Crew Member #3: The rules only say Blair has to do it. Rachel’s the crew chief. Doesn’t say who has to win this stupid freakin' race! Intersection Eve Pit Crew Member #4: Quick, block Byron’s way! Byron: (trying to get Blair out of Kayla’s driver seat, but an Intersections Eve pit crew member is in the way.) Hey! Get the heck out of the way! (slaps the member) Intersections Eve Pit Crew Member #3: I hate you so much! (The racers are in their pace laps) Rachel: Blair, you’ve still gotta snap out of it! (shakes Kayla) Kayla (revs her engine): You snap out of it! Rachel: No! You snap out of it! Kayla: No, no, no! You snap out of it! Rachel: Nuh-uh! You snap out of it! Kayla: I don't give a chicken box! YOU and ONLY YOU have to snap out of it! Period! Ruff Ruffman: The caution is almost over as the pace car rolls out of the pits! Rachel: Hang on. Did he say the caution is almost over? Blair: Uh-huh. Kayla: Be the crew chief Rachel, give good training instructions. Warp Speed is all it takes. Blair: Warp Speed Time! (her boosters pop out. She revs her engine some more.) Kayla and Blair: Maximum Female Power! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!!!!!!!! (Kayla does a burnout and races out of the pits) Rachel: Hey! 35 miles per hour pit speed! Blair: I knew that! (Meanwhile, GameCube and his pitty talk about the incident) GameCube (team radio): Jesus Christ! I have never any fight like that in a long time! Is the Intersections pit crew okay? GameCube Pitty (team radio): It probably was Rachel's fault, but yeah they're okay GameCube (team radio): Oh my god! Why did Rachel have to start a FREAKING MASSACRE like this!? What a stupid idiot! GameCube Pitty (team radio): And the green flag is out! Green, green, green! GameCube (team radio): I feel somewhat upset because of the incident, but I am very angry because of freaking Rachel! She's an embarrassment to my life, do you know that!? GameCube Pitty (team radio): Didn't know that. GameCube (team radio): It's all thanks to that fight that she probably caused. I hate Rachel! You know why? SHE'S A (Klaxon Horn) EMBARRASSMENT TO MY (Seal Barking) LIFE! JESUS FREAKING CHRIST!!!!! GameCube Pitty (team radio): Calm down, bro! Just calm the (Boat Horn #1) down right now! GameCube (team radio): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I WILL NOT DO IT!! I AM GONNA WRECK KAYLA, YOU WILL SEE!!! Finish/GameCube Almost Wrecks Kayla Ruff Ruffman: And here comes the white flag. It is the very last lap of the Rust-Eze and Dinoco 500! Who will win the race? Francine: It looks like Kayla's trying to make a way to avoid making GameCube crash her. You know the cube is so angry right now he wants to make her be out of the race. GameCube: I'm not gonna be coming behind you again, old truck! Kayla: Uh oh. That's an angry square right here. GameCube: I'M A FREAKING CUBE, NOT A SQUARE! MY GOD! I WANNA WRECK YOU SO BAD! (he tries to wreck Kayla, causing Kayla to hit the wall, but then they both fight) Ruff Ruffman: Uh oh. It's a big fight between GameCube and Kayla! GameCube: YOU DON'T BELONG TO MY LIFE!!!! Kayla: Yes! I! Do! (flips over GameCube's car) Ruff Ruffman: Unbelievable! Kayla wins the Rust Eze and Dinoco 500! Angry GameCube comes 2nd after a tough day! GameCube: Oh my god! That's just like what Blaze did back in Florida! I am now happy! I need to say sorry to Kayla right now! Be right back! Kayla: Wow, this has to be the best day of my life! GameCube: Kayla! Kayla: Yes, cube? GameCube (sad): I'm so sorry about the incident. I don't hate you anymore. Kayla: It's okay, cube. GameCube (sad): Thanks. I promise I will never hurt you ever again. (hugs Kayla's new driver Blair as he cries) EVE-Ning: Look at that. GameCube Pitty: Wow. That's so sweet. GameCube: (sighs) Well, so long for now. (GameCube walks away)